


One Silent Night, One Hopeful Day

by Madisuzy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Crisis Carols - FF7 Yaoi Anthology submission, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, cliche christmas content, rufus in a green jumper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus and Tseng spend Christmas Day together, but this year, Rufus has had a change of heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Silent Night, One Hopeful Day

**Author's Note:**

> My submission to the "CRISIS CAROLS - FF7 YAOI ANTHOLOGY" fanbook. If you want to get your hands on this fanbook, it is available for download here - http://proj-ff7xmas.livejournal.com/2937.html - in both PDF format, and zipped png file format. It contains fanfiction, fanart and comics - all christmas themed - and has various pairings, all submitted by various authors/artists from the Final Fantasy VII fandom.
> 
> My prompt was Silent Night.
> 
>  
> 
> .

Tseng opened his eyes slowly, his mind still clouded in dreams. He was warm and comfortable, wrapped in soft blankets that kept out the cold but still there was something missing. Turning his head to the side, he finally registered what that was.

Rufus was standing by the floor to ceiling window, staring out into the night with a blank expression as he watched the snow fall silently. The moon suddenly peaked out from behind the cloud cover to illuminate him, reflecting off the bleached landscape before him. He held a glass in one hand, the amber liquid within visible when he lifted it to his lips, sipping soundlessly before swallowing.

Tseng’s eyes traveled over him lazily, widening in surprise when he realized that Rufus was bare from the waist up, long cotton sleep pants the only thing adorning his form.

Usually, he couldn’t stand the cold…

Tseng remained still and quiet, taking the rare opportunity to observe his lover unseen. Rufus was… so much more now then the spoilt brat with too much attitude he’d been assigned to, so many years before. The death of Shinra senior had begun the process, but it hadn’t brought them together. At the time, it had nearly torn them apart.

Rufus had reacted to his father’s passing with anger. It had surprised Tseng… caught him off-guard and unprepared in its intensity and venomousness. For a time, he had been afraid the blond was going to outdo his father in tyranny but then… then there had been meteor and the planet’s weapons. All of that anger suddenly morphed into a quiet determination and Tseng had watched with hope that finally, his former charge was choosing a better path.

He’d never dreamed that determination could possibly lead where it did.

Tseng still couldn’t look at the ruins of Midgar without flinching, the memory of the tower exploding too vivid in his mind. He was downtown staring up at it at the time, on the phone to Reno, desperately trying to ensure Rufus was were he was supposed to be.

The redhead had been panicked and livid. The young Shinra had tricked Reno, locking him in the basement of his apartment downtown and going to meet his destiny alone. Ironically, his deception had saved Reno’s life, even if it had taken them two days to dig him out of the rubble.

Finding Rufus, still clinging to life curled up under the twisted remains of the Presidential desk, had been nothing short of a miracle, especially since the level he’d been on, and the three below it, no longer existed. Tseng had shed rare tears when he’d crawled into the tiny space to discover a weak pulse still flowing through Rufus’ veins, his pure relief over whelming.

The look of pure despair on Rufus’ face when he finally pulled himself out of unconsciousness, two weeks later, and realized he’d survived, had nearly made Tseng weep again, but for completely different reasons.

Tseng had realized then that the blond had never meant to survive. His family empire was falling and Rufus had intended to go with it, in a blaze of glory. At first, he hadn’t understood it, had wrestled with why he would do such a thing when the Shinra fortune would still be there after the city fell… couldn’t grasp why he’d want to go down with his father’s pathetic excuse for an empire, when he could just rebuild his own out of the ashes.

He began to watch Rufus closely, trying to work out the puzzle of his intent, while ensuring there were no more foolish attempts to end his life. Tseng only ended up more confused when the blond made a complete 180 degree turn in behavior and declared they would make amends for the Shinra’s sins and fund the rebuilding of the city, despite how hated he was by the populous.

It didn’t shake Tseng’s loyalty though… nothing ever could. He had let his emotions bind him to Rufus years ago and nothing the young man did could ever change that.

The first time they’d slept together had been far from romantic. Rufus had just been diagnosed with Geostigma a week before, his skin only marred by a small dusting of discoloration near the elbow of one arm. He had reacted to the news badly, anger consuming him as he became almost impossible to live with. Of course, he didn’t let it show in public or around any of the business associates he met on a regular basis. Only the Turks saw it, suffered under it on a regular basis behind the walls of their temporary home at Healin’ Lodge.

Tseng had been affected by Rufus’ diagnosis far too deeply, part of him fracturing under the reality that this was an incurable disease that would steal Rufus away from him within the year, if not sooner. Tseng refused an order, out of pure frustration and his own loss of control, more than any real reason to object. Rufus had yelled in his face and instead of just taking it, as Tseng usually did, the leader of the Turks had punched the blond. The stunned look he was faced with immediately after, didn’t even make him pause as he threw the blond up against the nearest wall and did what he’d been yearning to do for far too long.

Rufus had been far more cooperative after that…

The sound of a sigh pulled Tseng out of his musings, his eyes once again focusing on the figure at the window. Rufus finished off the last of his drink, placing it down on the table off to his right before resuming his vigil. His expressionless face suddenly changed, eyes scrunching closed as a tremble ran over pale skin and both arms came up to wrap around his own waist.

Rufus’ pain was evident in every line of his body and Tseng felt himself ache in tandem. There was no sound though… the silence only making the whole scene more heartbreaking as the young man trembled. As much as he yearned to wrap his arms around Rufus, he knew that move wouldn’t be welcomed. To his lover, this was a weakness… something to be ashamed of and hidden.

Christmas eve, every year, Rufus mourned his father’s death in solitude and silence.

Despite everything Shinra senior had done, Rufus still loved his father and was horrified and shamed by the fact. It explained all the anger after the old man’s death, explained the cloaked suicide attempt in the tower that day. Even explained the sudden turn Rufus had taken in funding the city’s rebuilding and being a more magnanimous leader, although that was more of attempt to be the opposite of what his father had been.

As much as Tseng wished to wash every memory of that cold hearted bastard away, he knew he had no power in that part of Rufus’ heart. His lover buried the past hurts deep inside of him and refused to let them go. He clung to this yearly ritual of silence and secrecy as tightly as he had clung to his father’s leg as an infant and Tseng had no idea how to pry him away from it.

A shakily indrawn breath pierced the silence and Tseng watched as the muscles in his lover’s back finally relaxed and his arms fell down to hang limply at his sides. There were no tears on Rufus’ face as he opened his eyes to once again stare out into the night. Tseng couldn’t help but be disappointed by their absence.

As the pale form in the moonlight began to turn, Tseng feigned sleep. He listened to the soft thud of footsteps approaching and felt the bed dip as the blond crawled back under the covers. There was more movement as his lover settled in beside him. Tseng was surprised as a chilled back pressed against his chest, hair that smelled of apple shampoo tickling his nose. A hand reached back and took a hold of his wrist, pulling his limp arm over Rufus’ hip and around his waist. Tseng was glad Rufus had his back to him now because he couldn’t help but open his eyes in wonder at the sudden need for contact from his lover.

Surprisingly, Rufus didn’t let go of his arm, the hand around his wrist moving to twine their fingers together as a final sigh signaled the blond’s satisfaction with their positioning. Tseng was still wondering about the change in the usual pattern of behavior when sleep came over him once more.

***.***

Tseng awoke on Christmas morning and reached across the bed to find the space beside him empty. Even though it was the usual way this day started, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. After the need for contact Rufus had displayed last night, he had hoped…

Rolling onto his back, he opened his eyes only to squeeze them shut again with a quiet curse. The light of the room was so bright and as he slowly sat up, squinting to find the source of the blinding glare, he realized the bedroom’s curtains were still open wide. The view was beautiful, once his vision adjusted, the cloud cover having disappeared to allow the sun to shine freely over the white-wash of snow.

The silence was still there but it didn’t seem as oppressive in the light of day. Healin’ Lodge always seemed surreal on Christmas day, the absence of any staff or other Turks leaving the whole complex devoid of its usual, everyday sounds. After the first Christmas they’d spent here, Tseng had ensured everyone was sent on leave in future years. He couldn’t stand watching the misery caused by Rufus’ constant refusal to allow anyone to celebrate the day in any way, shape or form.

Reno, of course, still fought the President over this in his own special way. The redhead had cut the top from a small pine tree this year and stuck it in a pot of dirt on the middle of the dinning table. The Christmas tree was only around 20cm high at most, but he’d decorated it enthusiastically, beer bottle caps and empty sweets wrappers tied to it in what appeared, oddly enough, to be quiet an attractive display. Tseng and Rufus had been away on business in Junon at the time, but as soon as they returned the blond had zeroed in on the festive little display, pulling the tree out of the dirt without a word and throwing it out the back door.

No words had been spoken about the tree at dinner that night, the empty pot of dirt still in its place as if to taunt them all. The next morning, Tseng wasn’t surprised to see the tree had returned, obviously retrieved by a stubborn redhead that didn’t now when to quit. Rufus had glared at it for a full minute before throwing it out again. This had continued for a week with the little tree looking more bedraggled with every reappearance. The war of wills had only ceased when the others left for their yearly holiday, Rufus looking triumphant as he tossed it out the back door, one last time.

Standing up and stretching, Tseng chuckled at the memory as he headed for the ensuite bathroom to shower and prepare mentally for the lack of festivities in the day ahead.

***.***

Half an hour later Tseng walked back into the room to find Rufus, dressed and sitting on top of the now made bed in what could cautiously be called a festive jumper. It was emerald green in color and looked to be at least two sizes too big for the thin blond. Tseng knew he was staring but didn’t seem to be able to stop as he tried to work out where the piece of clothing had come from.

“I was starting to think you’d fallen down the drain,” Rufus murmured, ignoring the gawking in favor of looking completely uninterested in Tseng standing in only a towel across the room.

Shrugging, Tseng finally managed to reply, “I took my time. I figured that it was the day for it.” The bright green drew his eyes back though and he was finding it hard to look away. It was the first time in ten years that he’d seen the blond in any color other than black or white. “Is that new?” he finally asked, trying to ignore the cold drips of water falling from his hair and running down his back in icy lines.

“No, I’ve had these pants for years,” Rufus answered flatly, turning back to meet Tseng’s eyes without even a twitch of his lips.

Tseng raised an eyebrow, a slow smile forming on his lips as he tried not to react to the tease. “And the jumper?” he insisted as he walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, his back facing the President. The quick glance down his body as he’d approached hadn’t gone unseen and Tseng was left wondering what had come over his usually ‘Grinch-like’ lover.

“Your hair is dripping on the bed,” Rufus pointed out, avoiding the question outright.

“Oh, sorry,” Tseng replied, managing to keep the sarcasm from his voice as he stood up and pulled the towel from around his waist, sitting back down to rub his hair dry with it. “I like the color,” he finally murmured, unwilling to let the subject drop.

“I feel like a fool,” Rufus muttered, one hand toying with the hem of the jumper as he finally answered Tseng.

Tseng’s smile grew as he discarded the towel onto the floor. “I think it looks good,” he insisted, crawling over on his hands and knees until he was face to face with the President, straddling his legs. “Very good, actually.”

Rufus kissed him before he could make a move himself and he was surprised by how gentle the action was. Both the blond’s hands cradled his face, holding him in place as Rufus slowly worshipped his mouth with tongue and lips. In the back of his mind, Tseng was beginning to wonder if he’d really woken up at all.

When the kiss stopped, Rufus didn’t pull away. He gazed into Tseng’s eyes looking torn and Tseng own expression filled with concern. When it came to relationships, Tseng wasn’t as experienced as he liked to pretend and the chance of saying the wrong thing and driving Rufus away was far too likely with the day being such a touchy subject to his lover. So instead of words, he went with distraction, kissing the blond deeply as he pushed him to lie back on the bed.

The next time their lips separated, Tseng gazed down to find the blond completely dishevelled, blue eyes pleasantly devoid of anything but lust. Tseng smirked, for the first time in years feeling like it was really Christmas after all. Taking advantage of his lover’s distracted state, he quickly stripped him of his pants, gently running his hands back up along Rufus' bare legs until he was hovering over him once more. Rufus had regained some focus by this stage and he grinned at Tseng before grabbing the hem of his jumper and beginning to lift it up over his head.

Tseng stopped him, pulling his arms back down and getting a slightly annoyed look in return for his interruption. “Would you leave it on? Just this once?” Tseng asked, one hand creeping up under the soft cashmere to pinch and pull a nipple in the hopes of garnering his lover’s cooperation.

Rufus gasped, a look of confusion on his face as he gave a small nod, obviously not understanding but letting him have his way nevertheless. Tseng pushed the material up until it bunched under Rufus’ armpits, leaning in to let his lips taunt the other nipple as his hand continued to pinch and pull. The blond’s hand threaded through his hair, a pleased humming sound escaping him as Tseng began moving his licks and gentle bites down the smooth muscles of the President’s stomach.

Rufus’ cock was hard and twitching as Tseng licked over the head, his tongue teasing the slit until he managed to get a low moan out of his usually quiet lover. He was about to slip his lips over the top and swallow the blond’s cock fully when he found his face held in place. Glancing up, he raised an eyebrow in question as his tongue darted out to tease the slit once more.

“Oh goddess, Tseng, stop that. This is hard enough in the first place,” Rufus hissed, his hips jerking up at the touch.

“Why are we stopping? And what’s so hard?” Tseng inquired, ceasing his teasing for the moment. His lover’s face was flushed and he seemed to be having trouble finding words to answer the question. Tseng’s cock twitched at the sight, his own concentration on the edge of disappearing.

“I w-wanted to… but you’re doing all the work,” Rufus finally mumbled, his blue eyes flicking between Tseng’s lips and his own cock.

Tseng grinned. “I’d hardly call this work, Rufus,” he replied, his own hands coming up to pull the blond’s away from his face as his lips finally dropped down over his lover’s shaft.

After a time, Rufus began to beg but when Tseng realized he was begging him to stop, not to go on, he let his cock fall from his lips and moved up the bed until they were face to face. “Don’t you want to come in my mouth, Rufus?” he asked, enjoying the whimper his words forced out of his lover.

“Bastard… just… give me a second,” Rufus panted, closing his eyes as he tried to regain his control. Tseng wondered idly what the blond used as a diversionary thought, smiling at some of the possibilities that flickered through his mind

When blue eyes opened again, they were clearer and more focused, an intense determination shining from their depths. “I want you to take me this time,” Rufus stated.

Tseng failed to control his surprised reaction, his eyes going wide as he stared at the President in disbelief. The very first time they’d been intimate was the only time he’d ever topped Rufus and that had been years ago. In the beginning, Tseng had been annoyed by his lover’s refusal to switch, but he’d eventually just accepted it as another one of Rufus’ issues.

“Are you sure?” he finally managed to whisper, one hand coming up to trace the edge of Rufus’ jaw. Blue eyes closed again and Tseng watched his lover’s neck as he swallowed nervously.

“Yes. I… I want do this for you. For today,” Rufus murmured, looking off to the side in a decidedly uncomfortable gesture.

 _What in Gaia’s name caused this?_ Tseng wondered silently. He suddenly had to bite his lip to hold back a chuckle as the movie Reno had been watching last week came to mind. _No, that couldn’t be it. Rufus would never watch a Muppet Christmas Carol, would he?_

“I would be honored,” Tseng finally replied, pushing all other thoughts out of his mind. Rufus glanced at him uncertainly but Tseng held his gaze with an earnest smile on his lips. He really was truly touched by the gesture. It wasn’t the actual sexual act so much as it was the trust shown in giving another control. Rufus was finally giving something for Christmas, even if he detested the holiday himself, simply because he knew Tseng wanted it. The green jumper suddenly made sense, but Tseng decided to keep that thought to himself. “Rufus, I assure you that you will enjoy the taking as much as you do the giving.”

“I usually enjoy the taking more, when it comes to everything else,” Rufus managed to joke, finally relaxing enough to grin up at Tseng. “I wanted you to know that I really do appreciate you,” he added, his smile widening.

Tseng chuckled, one hand reaching down to wrap around Rufus’ cock and begin a slow rhythm of strokes. “I appreciate you too, Rufus.”

There were no more words after that, Tseng taking control and driving Rufus to the edge of orgasm time and time again while he prepared him, only to disallow his climax every time. When he finally decided his lover was ready, he entered him slowly, Rufus clinging to him desperately as he started a slow rhythm that had the blond growling in frustration but saying nothing in complaint. Eventually Tseng took pity on his lover and gave him what he wanted, both of them finding completion together before they collapsed back into bed.

***.***

The day after Christmas, Tseng woke up just after dawn, the call of nature forcing him to unravel himself from a still sleeping Rufus and venture out into the cold house. Once he was finished in the bathroom, he headed out to the kitchen to make coffee, passing the dining table and chuckling at Reno’s dilapidated little Christmas tree which was sitting proudly in its pot of dirt.

Rufus had retrieved it from the yard to be the centerpiece to their evening meal the night before, much to Tseng’s surprise. There hadn’t been a roast or any of the traditional dishes for Christmas dinner, but the stir-fry Rufus had made had been delicious and the fact he’d made it himself meant more to Tseng than any fancy meal prepared by others ever could.

Once they’d finally left bed on Christmas morning, they had spent most of the day lazing around, watching a few movies when boredom struck but achieving little else. Tseng had suggested they watch ‘A Muppet Christmas Carol’, more as a tease than any real urge to do so himself, and Rufus had politely declined, admitting to watching it with Reno before he’d left on leave earlier in the week. Tseng had chuckled, wondering if some of the children’s show had sunk in and somehow caused the President’s change of heart but he didn’t voice his suspicions, not willing to press his luck and possibly ruin Rufus’ good mood.

A bad odor suddenly pulled him out of his reminiscing, the smell of the garbage catching his attention as he waited for the coffee machine to finished brewing. Tying off the bag, he walked over to the back door, setting the garbage down while he pulled on his boots and Rufus’ full length, fur lined coat. He was naked underneath it, but figured he could make it to the dumpsters and back before anything important froze off. Trudging through the untouched snow, he hefted the bag up and over the side, only to have a scrap of crumpled up paper fall out. He picked it up, about to add it to the trash when familiar handwriting caught his eye. Curiosity had him unraveling it, trying not to touch whatever the brown goop was that was stuck to the back of it, as he read the short note.

 

_Dear Rufus Ebenezer Scrooge Shinra,_

_Stop being such a temperamental, selfish bastard and give the man something for Christmas. Every year he spends 365 days doing everything for you. (I know, I spoke to the Elena ghost of Christmas past) Is it really so much to ask for you to pull your head out of your ass and do something for him? One day a year… can’t you give him that much? Or do you really not care if he stays around or not? Seriously, don’t make me get the Rude ghost of Christmas future to pay you a visit. He’s grumpy and has a HUGE scythe. You really don’t want him using it on you, unprepared._

_Your friendly neighborhood stalker,  
The Reno ghost of Christmas present_

_P.S - Stop tossing out my tree you bastard._

 

**~THE END~**


End file.
